Quatrième siège à la onzième Division, c'est le bonheur, bien sûr
by Driope
Summary: Le quatrième siège de la Onzième division n'a pas toujours été une place vacante! Eh non, venez lire les péripéties d'Akemi (OC) avant son entrée dans les services secrets... Vous allez voir, la vie d'officier, c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air. (un peu violent parce que la onzième quand même, c'est pas des bisounours) Titre provisoire
1. Prologue

Juste un petit "test" sur l'univers de Bleach que j'affectionne tout particulièrement *^* ! Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais pas beaucoup. Pas plus d'une dizaine.  
C'est l'histoire de l'une de mes OC, vous la découvrirez au fil de l'histoire, son physique, son caractère, ses différentes affinités, et son passé ^ ^ !

Pour situer dans le temps, je vous dirais, que Renji est encore dans la onzième division et Rukia vient de se faire adopter par Bya'. Mais je pense que vous l'auriez facilement deviné n.n !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Comme tous les matins, et comme tous les soirs, elle se regardait dans la glace. Comme toutes les filles qui se regardent dans la glace, elle cherchait chez elle ce qui n'allait pas. Tous les matins et tous les soirs, en se regardant dans la glace, elle voyait une fille, une femme.

Elle voyait une femme on-n'eut-pût plus banale. Hors-mis de longs cheveux violets qui attiraient le regard. Mais elle qui se regardait dans la glace, comme toutes les filles, comme tous les matins et tous les soirs, ne regardait pas ses cheveux. Elle s'en fichait un peu de la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était son visage qu'elle fixait comme ça. Un visage ovale et fin . Rien de bien extraordinaire. Peut-être quelque chose qui aurait surpris un autre aurait été ses yeux en amende. Yeux vairons, qui se rebellaient l'un contre l'autre dans une guerre entre les teintes chaudes et les froides. Mais ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'elle regardait comme ça. Elle s'en foutait, elle, de ses yeux. Temps pis si l'un différait de l'autre, ça lui donnait son charme. Elle, ce qu'elle regardait comme ça, ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, c'était son nez. Un immense nez triangulaire qui avait assiégé son visage. Plat et pointu. Bien heureusement qu'il ne fût pas crochu, bien heureusement la nature lui offrit un nez plat! Mais dieu qu'il était gros...

Et elle louchait comme ça, sur la source de son complexe, à quelques centimètres à peine de son miroir. Comme tous les matins, comme tous les soirs. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit nez. Un petit nez en trompette tout mignon, comme celui des autres filles. Comme celui des filles mignonnes. Comme celles qui plaisaient aux garçons. Celles qui lui plaisaient sûrement, à _lui_ aussi.  
Parce que pour elle, la seule chose qui n'allait pas dans son apparence c'était son nez. Elle ne s'estimait pas "mignonne", mais elle était jolie, quand même. Elle avait, son nez mis-à-part, un visage assez harmonieux et de jolies courbes. Ce n'était pas des courbes de fillette, des jambes frêles et des petites épaules. Ce n'était pas un corps de bombe non plus, avec les gros seins et la taille de guêpe. Elle était une femme solide, forte. Des bras, un torse et des jambes où les muscles se distinguaient à peine, mais étaient bien là.

Elle se demanda si _il_ ne préférait pas les filles fines et fragiles. S' _il_ n'aimait pas les filles qu'on voulait protéger, celles qu'on prend sous ses bras mais qu'on n'étreint pas trop fort ni trop brusquement, de peur de les briser. Mais elle voulait qu' _il_ la protège! _Il_ était sûrement le seul de tout le Gotei à pouvoir la protéger, elle. Les autres auraient pu être capitaines qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu de leur protection. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Sauf si c'était _lui_.

Peut-être bien parce qu'elle en était tombée _amoureuse_.

Elle en avait mit, du temps, avant de s'en rendre compte. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte il n'était à ses yeux qu'un ami d'enfance avec qui elle avait fait toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables. Elle n'était que le deuxième leader, bien sûr après lui, de leur petite bande. Bande dont eux-seuls étaient les véritables membres. Les autres partaient et arrivaient comme des nuages dans le ciel. Et puis un jour elle l'avait revu dans les bâtiments de l'une des divisions. Et puis il l'avait abordée. Pour lui aussi, elle n'était qu'une amie d'enfance. Sa meilleure, sa première, sa plus vieille, mais son amie. Et elle, en le revoyant comme ça, en lui reparlant, elle avait compris.


	2. Chapter 1

La dernière fois j'ai oublié de disclamer, (oui oui, j'invente des mots, et alors ?) alors je le fais là.  
Ça me semble un peu évident mais aucun des personnages de cette fiction hors-mis Akemi n'est mien! Tous les autres appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'auteur de Bleach. L'histoire est de moi par contre.

Cette fan-fiction sert un peu de présentation à mon OC, puisque j'ai l'intention de m'en resservir par la suite dans d'autres ^ ^ !  
Alors autant vous le dire tout de suite, ne vous attendez par à un scénar' hyper élaboré avec des hitoires de trahisons, d'agents doubles et de contre-espions, ou de triangle amoureux, de romance guimauve ou je-ne-sais-quoi, c'est juste les aventures de ma demoiselles, pour vous (me) faire passer le temps n.n ! J'espère cependant que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire.

* * *

 **Chapitre I  
** Un jour de repos pas tellement reposant.

Ce jour là pour elle était un jour de congé, aussi, plutôt que de rester torse-nu dans la salle de bain à ne rien faire d'autre que broyer du noir, elle finit d'enfiler son uniforme et ses colliers de métaleuse, même si elle n'était pas trop une adepte de métal, et entreprit de profiter un peu de cette journée qu'on lui avait offert. Elle était quatrième lieutenant de la onzième division, aussi, les responsabilités ne pleuvaient pas, elle en avait, mais pas des tonnes non plus. La plupart du temps elle s'occupait des nouvelles recrues, mais pour cette fois, c'était son jour de congé. Le sien, et celui des bleus. Elle était très dure envers les nouveaux. Mais en tant que femme dans cette division de brute, il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse respecter! Du coup les gens pensaient d'elle que c'était un démon à fuir comme la peste. C'était drôle. Mais en même temps, ni elle ni son capitaine ne voulaient de poules mouillées dans sa division, alors elle était intransigeante.  
Elle traînait donc dans les allées, comme si elle était perdue au milieu des murs qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur. La main gauche appuyée contre son zanpakutô, AmeyoruNo Uta, elle avançait. Elle était droitière mais il était plus simple, selon elle, de sortir le sabre de son fourreau en croisant le bras pour attraper le manche de son arme. C'était une lame légère qui devait faire un peu plus d'un mètre vingt sous sa forme scellée.

Une voix masculine et bien connue l'arracha de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas sa voix, à lui, mais elle l'appelait. Pourquoi ne pas répondre?

« Shikû-san!

\- Oh, c'est toi Abarai-kun? »

Renji Abarai était un membre de la division, un de ses premiers élèves. Ils étaient devenus amis tout naturellement. C'était un homme grand et musclé, plus âgé qu'elle. Enfin, c'était l'affaire de quelques années seulement, mais comme elle était entrée très tôt auprès des treize divisions, eh ben elle était son professeur alors qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle. Ce qu'on avait tendance à remarquer de suite chez lui, c'était ses cheveux rouges, attachés un peu comme un ananas, alors qu'il était tellement plus _sexy_ lorsqu'il les détachait. Il avait sur le front, au dessus des sourcils, des tatouages noirs qui lui donnaient un certain style, partiellement cachés par un bandeau. Et le même type de tatouages le long de ses clavicules, et sur ses bras, et un peu partout sur son torse en fait. Elle le savait car elle avait eu déjà l'occasion, que dis-je la chance, en tant que professeur, de le voir torse-nu lors de l'entraînement.

« Entraînez-moi encore s'il-vous-plaît! Je veux devenir plus fort.

\- Dans ce cas tu le deviendras, si tu le veux vraiment. Mais tout de suite je ne puis rien pour toi: Je suis en congé aujourd'hui.

\- Mais si vous êtes en congé, ça veut dire que vous n'avez rien à faire! Je vous vois traîner depuis ce matin. Je vous en prie je eux vraiment devenir fort! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le roux l'implora au sol.

« Je n'ai pas pris un jour de congé pour entraîner quelqu'un alors que c'est déjà ce que je fais à longueur de journée tu comprends? Relève-toi! Si tu me disais pourquoi tu veux devenir fort?

\- Il y a quelqu'un... Quelqu'un que je veux surpasser, Shikû-san!

\- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Répondit la femme du tac au tac.

\- Mais…

\- Bien sûr, toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour vouloir s'améliorer. Cependant, tu me dis juste que tu veux surpasser une personne. Ce n'est, d'après moi, pas une raison valable pour que j'use de mon temps pour t'apprendre.

\- Je vois... Vous voulez tout savoir, encore une fois? Demanda-t-il avec un air de résignation.

\- Allons dans le café d'à côté, tu me raconteras tout! »

Elle avait souri comme pour lui dire " _Tu as tout compris, et tu as intérêt à ne manquer aucun détail!_ " . Renji était un shinigami arrogant et fier. Elle lui en avait fait baver avant qu'il ne capitule et la respecte comme il se le devait.  
Ils entrèrent dans un café non loin, et les deux amis s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille pour commander de quoi se désaltérer. C'était un endroit mignon sans être trop chic, mais à cette heure tardive de la matinée, il n'y avait que peu voire pas de clients. Entre deux gorgées, et encouragé par l'autre, le rouquin commença ses explications.

« Alors déjà, cette personne que je veux surpasser, c'est un capitaine.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu sais? Tu devrais être un peu réaliste… »

Il fit la moue, faussement blessé, mais elle l'entraîna à poursuivre.

« Bon, pourquoi tu veux surpasser un capitaine? C'est... A cause d'une fille?» Tenta-t-elle complice.

A voir l'expression un peu gênée de celui-là, elle avait visé juste. Elle rit doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Et qui est cette chanceuse?

\- Attendez! C'est pas ce que vous croyez!

\- Mais bien sûr, bien sûr...

\- C'est juste ma meilleure amie...

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Rha! Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre tout le temps! »

Il lui raconta donc, qu'ils venaient du Rukongai, qu'ils s'étaient entraînés ensembles, que son amie c'était fait adopter, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus lui adresser la parole normalement de par son nouveau statut de noble, et cætera, et la jeune femme l'écouta attentivement.

« Hihi, c'est mignon... C'est pour ça que tu veux surpasser Kuchiki? La reconnaissance de la p'tite princesse?

\- Hein? Mais... Non! Et puis, comment vous avez... ?

\- Pour le capitaine Kuchiki? Facile, il n'y a pas deux capitaines nobles ici… »

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps, si bien qu'elle finit par accepter, et décida d'entraîner son ami. L'histoire du rouquin l'avait émue, et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il soit fort. Peut-être pas dépasser le Capitaine Byakuy Kuchiki, de la sixième, tout de suite, mais au moins se rapprocher un peu de son niveau d'excellence. Elle accepta pour ce jour là, parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais les jours suivants, et elle fut bien claire là dessus, elle ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Tu n'es plus mon élève, Abarai-kun. Plus officiellement en tout cas, souviens-t'en. Je fais une exception pour aujourd'hui, mais tu ne deviendras pas plus fort en une après-midi. Je t'aiderais à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien superviser ton entraînement. »

Avait-elle argumenté, en finissant sa tasse de thé qui avait refroidi entre-temps. L'une donna rendez-vous à l'autre pour treize heures tapantes au même endroit, et ils se quittèrent, tandis que le rouquin la remerciait toujours et infiniment de sa gentillesse, de sa bonté, et de sa sagesse, et tout le tralala.  
Elle pensa qu'entraîner quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté la changerait, un peu. Ça la changerait de la bleusaille, de ceux qu'elle voit à longueur de journée, qui frappent les mannequins sans aucune tactique et qui pensent pouvoir battre un hollow en fonçant dans le tas et en frappant le plus fort possible. Il la divertirait un peu. Peut-être.  
De son côté, Renji repensait aux paroles pleines de sagesse de son ancien professeur. Shikû Akemi, ou Shikû-san comme il l'appelait, était quelqu'un de bien. Elle se donnait des airs pour se faire respecter, mais elle était en fait très sensible. Surtout dès que ça commençait à toucher au romantisme...  
Il soupira. Il avait beau lui avoir répété tout le long de leur conversation que c'était faux, la jeune femme aux yeux vairons semblait persuadée que lui avait un faible pour Rukia, son amie, celle-là même qui s'était faite adopter par le Capitaine de la sixième division.  
En même temps, il eut mieux valût que le quatrième lieutenant sache se faire respecter! Elle était déjà très jeune quand elle avait été promue, en plus d'être une femme, si elle n'était pas suffisamment stricte il était certain qu'elle se serait fait marcher dessus. Mais Shikû-san était une femme de caractère, et quand c'était votre supérieur, vous n'aviez pas le temps de la rabaisser qu'elle en avait fait autant à votre sujet.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il se souvint de quand elle était encore son professeur... Il était arrogant, colérique, capricieux, et fier aussi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une femme, qui plus était plus jeune que lui, le commande. Et pourtant, il avait bien dû se résigner la fois où elle l'avait écrasé, sous le regard médusé de la foule qu'était sa classe, sans même libérer son shikaï. Il avait été impressionné. Tout simplement, et depuis, il la respectait.  
Il regarda distraitement l'heure. Il lui restait un peu de temps pour manger avant son rendez-vous.  
Il y était à midi et demi. Soit, avec une demi-heure d'avance. Renji voulait vraiment s'entraîner, il voulait vraiment progresser. Mais il savait pourtant que la ponctualité n'était pas forcément le point fort de la femme aux cheveux mauves. Aussi, il attendit. Une demi-heure. Sans rien faire d'autre que réfléchir. Réfléchir, oui mais, à quoi? Aucune idée. Il réfléchissait, voilà tout. Il ne devait pas en avoir trop l'habitude puisqu'au bout de dix minutes passées comme ça, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne, et son front sous ses cheveux écarlates en prenait la couleur.

Ce ne fût qu'à, très exactement, treize heures pile, le premier coup ayant à peine retenti, que la silhouette de celle qu'il attendait en consumant des neurones parmi celles qu'il avait franchit le seuil de la porte et vint le sortir de sa migraine.

« Alors, on y va ? »

Il reconnu presque immédiatement sa voix et se leva d'un bond. Le lieutenant fit signe de la main au rouquin de le suivre, et il s'exécuta sans poser de questions, trépignant d'impatience. Ils marchèrent un moment, traversèrent un petit espace boisé, avant d'arriver sur un terrain assez grand et dégagé. Une sorte d'estrade de terre grande comme un terrain de football, rehaussée d'un peu moins d'un mètre et tout autour s'étendait la petite forêt.  
Après plusieurs heures d'entraînement intensif sous les coups de fouets d'Akemi le tyran, expression très imagée bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment de fouet, Renji était tout simplement exténué. La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher pour lui faire part de son évaluation, qui fût un bien triste constat.

« Bien que tu sois plus expérimenté que les gosses qui nous servent de recrues, et malgré ton énorme potentiel, ton niveau est extrêmement bas. Ton shikaï est encore instable et tu as du mal a maîtriser le niveau ta pression spirituelle. »

Le rouquin la regardait étonné. Il ne soupçonnait pas même l'instabilité de son shikaï, dire qu'un peu plus tôt, il pensait au Bankaï, le stade de libération suprême du zanpakutô! Elle reprit son monologue, les réactions de son ami étaient si prévisibles...

« Si tu veux surpasser Byakuya Kuchiki, ça va te prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps, tout ton temps même, et si tu ne tiens que quelques heures face à moi, qui n'ai même pas déployé toute ma puissance et ne suis que quatrième siège, mon pauvre je pense qu'il sera un vieillard quand tu pourras prétendre à vouloir l'affronter! Donc, tant que tu pourras encore bouger aujourd'hui, je vais t'entraîner. Tant que tu arriveras à soulever ton sabre et à hurler son nom, je vais essayer de te rendre fort, car tu as un énorme potentiel, et une immense réserve de reïatsu. Je sais que si tu y mets du tien, un jour tu surpasseras Kuchiki. Parce que tu crois en toi, tu crois en ta force, en tes rêves, et tu à la volonté de réussir. Tu as la force mentale et physique. Tu les as déjà. Il faut juste les aiguiser et apprendre à les manier à ton avantage! Et puis ce soir, quand on aura fini et que tu ne pourras plus parler tellement tu seras épuisé, j'irai voir quelqu'un qui pourra superviser ton entraînement pour les autres jours. »

Et elle eût enfin fini son discours. Renji ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer d'émotion, s'écrouler d'épuisement, ou tout simplement prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible de ce démon esclavagiste qu'il avait réveillé. Il décida ou plutôt son subconscient décida pour lui, de rester planté là comme un piquet, les bras pendants le long du corps, un grand sourire béat et affreusement niais affiché au visage. Telle était son expression d'infinie gratitude envers cette fille aux cheveux violets qu'il admirait tant, par sa puissance tant que par sa sagesse.  
Ils s'entraînèrent encore le reste de l'après midi, et quand le jour commença à plier bagages, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Akemi décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé et qu'ils pouvaient aller se désaltérer aux sources chaudes qu'on entendait couler dans le calme d'une belle fin d'après-midi. Renji partit devant, en boîtant, et prit à peine le temps de retirer son vêtement de shinigami, une fois qu'il fût dans l'eau. Elle le rejoignit un instant plus tard, avec son short et des bandages serrant sa poitrine. Elle se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant.  
Comment pouvait-elle être fatiguée, c'était lui qui venait de passer son après midi à tout donner, lui qui devait être exténué! Elle avait fermé les yeux et balancé sa tête en arrière, contre le bord du bassin.

« Tu as un peu progressé, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant.»

Elle releva la tête vers lui avant de poursuivre.

« Mais au moins ton shikaï est parfaitement stable, c'est déjà bien. Je sais que tu deviendras très fort, mais je ne sais pas quand. Il te faudra être patient et persévérant, n'abandonne jamais, surtout si tu veux surpasser Kuchiki!

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, d'abandonner! »

Avait fièrement répondu Renji, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme le lui rendit, en plus discret, et continua de faire part de ses résultats, s'étant redressée, les yeux toujours clos.

« Il faut absolument que tu maîtrise ta pression spirituelle, sans quoi tu t'épuiseras trop vite. La capitaine, lui, en a une parfaite maîtrise. Il pourrait te mettre à terre rien qu'avec du kidô sans incantation.

\- Sans incantation?! Je ne suis pas si nul que ça, quand même!

\- Oh si, détrompe-toi, tu l'es. Et surtout, lui est plus fort que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es de la onzième que tu peux t'abstenir d'apprendre le kidô.

\- Je connais le kidô…

\- Pas suffisamment, on dirait! Continue de t'améliorer dans cette voie là, ça pourra toujours t'aider à contrôler ta pression spirituelle.

\- Mh… Mouais.

\- Je déconne pas! C'est très important tout ça, même le capitaine Zaraki a dû suivre un minimum d'entraînement au kidô, même si le capitaine commandant lui a un peu forcé la main, avant de devenir plus qu'un colosse sans cervelle!

\- V-vous venez d'insulter le Capitaine…

\- Mais non voyons! … Bon, tu as compris au moins ? »

Renji acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, exaspéré par la mauvaise foi de celle qui ne serait plus son maître pour les jours à venir. Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié, encore trop fatigué, bien qu'un tout petit peu plus détendu. Le rouquin aurait voulu s'assoupir et dormir comme un bébé une belle et bonne nuit de sommeil comme il n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion, mais ç'aurait été un manque de respect envers Shikû-san, et qui sût de quoi elle aurait été capable en le voyant dormir pendant qu'elle lui parlait? Elle pourrait le laisser dans l'eau sans aucun scrupule, ou le laissé hors de l'eau, trempé, toute la nuit! Et dans ce cas il aurait attrapé une jolie pneumonie, au moins. En plus d'une otite et d'un merveilleux rhume.  
Ce n'était décidément pas envisageable, alors il décida de faire au mois semblant de l'écouter. C'est qu'elle était bavarde, quand elle s'y mettait ! Comment les humains disaient-ils, déjà ? Ah voilà, «moulin à paroles». Il trouva que l'expression était tout à fait juste, et il rit presque à haute voix en s'imaginant quelqu'un dans le dos de son supérieur hiérarchique, en train de tourner une manivelle pour la faire débiter son diagnostic.

Ledit supérieur hiérarchique s'en aperçut apparemment, puisqu'elle s'arrêta un moment de parler pour le regarder durement.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Oh ? Euh… Rien.

\- Alors arrête de rire tout seul comme un imbécile ! Tu ne m'écoutais plus, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Mais heu… Si ! Bien sûr que j'vous écoutais !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais à l'instant ? »

Le piège… Il était tombé dedans, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. « _Évidemment_ », pensa-t-elle, il n'avait rien écouté ! Celui-là était désespérant… Akemi soupira un grand coup avant de sortir de l'eau. «On y va», avait-elle lancé en se séchant sommairement. Le roux la suivit et ils s'en retournèrent vers la onzième division qui les attendait.

Renji retourna dans ses quartiers et le jeune femme se dirigea vers la capitainerie. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir gâché son jour de congé. Bien sûr, les progrès du gamin, qui, rappelons-nous était plus âgé qu'elle, étaient considérables, mais elle ne pourrait pas toujours l'entraîner, et elle lui avait promis de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour superviser son entraînement. Une promesse étant une promesse, elle se sentait fatiguée avant d'avoir demandé. Elle avait pensé bien sûr à Ikkaku Madarame, le troisième lieutenant, qui ne faisait presque rien d'autre de la journée que de se bagarrer et partir en mission quand leur bon capitaine lui en donnait. Un nouveau soupir extrêmement las s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'arrivât à destination. Comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, le chauve n'y était pas. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand sa vice capitaine lui sauta dessus. C'était une gamine qui mesurait un mètre vingt à tout casser, rien de bien méchant pour le quatrième siège qui, pour une femme, était plutôt grande. Seulement l'élan dont la petite avait usé suffit à déséquilibrer sa proie, qui se retrouva le nez dans le plancher.  
Elle jura discrètement en se redressant, au fond de la pièce, le cinquième siège la regardait en riant à gorge déployée du malheur de la pauvre femme, pourtant mieux gradée que lui-même.  
Il voulait quoi lui, d'abord, avec ses plumes sur la figure ?


End file.
